Robotnik's Next Move
by supersonicbryan
Summary: The beginning of a story, Robotnik tries to find Sonic's weakness, Sonic and Sally try to figure out what he's up to.


Chapter 1

There he was again, listening to the same old song

"Hedgehog, priority one! By order of Robotnik!"

Sonic just stood there, hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

"Don't you slow mo's learn any new tunes?" he smiled and said.

After a second more the Swatbot raised it's arm blaster, aiming at the blue hedgehog and fired. The red blast lanced at Sonic, but Sonic was faster, he dashed out of the way. He then spun into a ball and landed into the chest of the robot, making it explode in the process. He stood in front of the ruble, grinning at his handy work.

"Next time get some better material. Gotta juice."

There was a sonic boom as Sonic sped off toward the edge of Robotropolis and the Great Forest beyond. Robotnik was in his main control center watching him run off on one of his large screens.

"Did you get that Snively?" Robitnik said.

The nervous, pointy nosed human responded.

"Y-yes sir. We have data coming in on the hedgehog's encounter with the Swatbot."

"Very good, I want that data reviewed as soon as possible. It's time we ended this little uprising...."

Robotnik trailed off, deep in thought. Snively had seen his uncle like this before and knew it was best to keep quiet.

"If I can calculate the hedgehogs exact speed and strength," he went on, "then I will be able to finally conquer that retched blue pest! Snively!"

Reading the screen in front of him Snively quickly replied.

"Sir, it appears that the hedgehog hit the Swatbot with approximately 6000 pounds per square inch of force and then fled at approximately 1100 miles per hour."

Robotnik stood up and started to pace

"Yes, that's very close to what I anticipated now isn't it?"

Robotnik's mind raced. He was amazed with his own foresight. With outfitting all new Swatbots with monitors that could calculate impact, he could accurately measure the hedgehog's strength. That, along with his robotic eyes placed all over the city, he could also make a good estimate of his speed as well. Now only to find a fitting way to combat these findings-

"Will you be retiring to the workshop sir?"

Robotnik rolled his eyes and shouted at his lackey.

"Will shut up you little nimrod?! I'm busy at the moment"

"Y-yes sir" Snively gulped.

Robotnik walked out of his head quarters muttering to himself. He would find the hedgehog's weakness, and he would defeat him. There was no doubt in his mind about it.

Chapter 2

"I don't know what you're so worried about, Sal"

Sonic and Sally were arguing in Sally's hut.

Knothole village, being very small with a only a handful of residents, didn't have many buildings. 'Buildings' would even be too much to call them. They were appropriately called 'huts'. There was one for each resident, a large one that was used for eating in and doubled as a meeting hall, one used as a medical quarters, the only other large hut belonged to Rotor being that it contained his lab.

Normally meetings were held in the largest hut, but more recently Sally had special meetings in her hut with Sonic. She always said that they were only tactical, but really she needed a place to vent and Sonic was really the best person to vent to. He, above every one else, was the only one that was aloud to see her vulnerable side. She had to be a strong leader for everyone else. However more recently she was allowing herself to let Sonic see her weaker side, and it made her feel better.

"Sonic, I'm telling you, Robotropolis has been too quiet. And Uncle Chuck says Robotnik hasn't been there in over two weeks!" Sally huffed, "Since when is Robotnik ever gone for that long? He has got to be up to something, and he-"

"Maybe he's on vacation Sal." Sonic jokingly interjected.

"This is serious Sonic. Uncle Chuck and I think he's planning something."

"Then why don't we just juice on through robo city and do some damage while he's away?"

Sally rubbed her eyes not looking at Sonic. "You don't think that that may be a trap? Use your head Sonic Hedgehog."

"I leave that stuff up to you, Sal."

"Right, and I'm telling you that there is something going on" Sally said a little bit louder. No matter how much she cared for him, he was always good at trying her patience. He occasionally came up with a different perspective, but mostly, he cared for her. Differently then the other mobians. And that's something that Sally was just starting to figure out.

"So why don't we just find out where old Robuttnik is at bum rush him?"

Sally finally smiled and gave a little laugh, that helped her mood more then Sonic knew.

"That's what I've been trying to say this whole time."

Sonic paused a moment "Oh, then why didn't you just say so from the start?" He looked at her totally dead serious, as if she hadn't been trying.

"Because we don't know where he is at the moment, we're waiting to hear from Uncle Chuck, but Robotnik really doesn't want anyone to know. He's been very secretive, it's not in any of his top secret folders or anything, he just up and left it seems....."

Sonic thought a moment, then gave up. "I still then he just needed a break from the blue blur over here." He smirked at Sally.

"For the last time I don't think-"

There was a knock at the door. From the other side they could hear the Southern accent owned by non other then Bunnie.

"Can ah come in or are y'all hanky pankying?"

Sally rolled her eyes and walked to the door, opening it.

"It's alright Bunnie, come on in."

"Ah didn't mean to interrupt y'all, but we just got a message from Uncle Chuck and I think ya better read it."

Bunnie handed the message to Sally. It was written on a rolled up piece of paper. The freedom fighters typically use birds or sometimes mechanical fliers, to send secret messages to and from their robotisized spy Uncle Chuck. Sally was on edge waiting on this one.

"Perfect, thank you Bunnie!" Sally quickly took the letter and read it.

It read:

_Dear Sally, _

_I'm very sorry for the amount of time this letter took to get to you, it has been quite hard finding any information on the where abouts of Robotnik. All this time it seems he has been in the southern great plains. I found a transport rout for some mining equipment. Though this isn't too unusual. I investigated further and discovered that is three times the normal level of security. This can only mean that this mining site is very important and I can find no reason that Robotnik himself wouldn't want to oversee such an operation. The evidence is circumstantial at best, but it's better then nothing. I hope this helps Princess. _

_Regards, _

_Uncle Chuck_

_PS. If my nephew should be causing any trouble then be sure to keep him in line. A temporary denouncement of Chili dogs should suffice._

Sally handed the letter to Sonic, she sat down on a chair and took out her portable computer Nicole. She opened it up and began making arrangements. As Sonic finished the letter he glared at it, then crumpled it up and threw it away.

"Boy Unc', that's pretty harsh"

Without looking up Sally grinned, "So Sonic, ready to admit that I was right? Or would a week chili dog probation be in order?"

Sonic looked back at Sally as if she broke his heart. "That's a low blow Sal."

Bunnie, being one for gossip could do nothing but giggle, she poked Sonic.

"Well ah think that the ol' sugar hog could use to lose a bit of weight."

"Ah come-on Bunnie," Sonic replied, "There's nothing wrong with a chili dog here and there."

Bunnie laughed as she teased Sonic, he looked to Sally for help but got non, just a grin. No matter how things looked, She could always look to her friends to cheer her up.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Tomorrow we are going to the Great Plains."


End file.
